A What Really Happened
by Aquamarine01
Summary: I had the WEIRDEST dream about Pretty Little Liars, about what happened to Allison when she disappeared that summer.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had a dream about Pretty Little Liars last night, and thought it would be a good idea to write as a story. Just so you know, this is my own version of what happened, I have NO idea what really happens. I DON'T OWN THE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, JUST THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS! **

**10:00PM Day of "Disappearance"**

**I woke up…darkness surrounds me. I have absolutely NO clue where I am! I just want to go back in my room, and call the girls, but….how do I get out? As I stand up, I see a gate closed and an information stand about three-fourths of a mile away. A dark figure is in that stand; maybe I could get help, right? Wrong. I ran down the hill, under a small gate, and down the trail, until finally I make it. He looks at me with the most disgusting face I've seen all day. **

"**Why are you here, Missy?'**

"**I have no idea, you HAVE to help me, I think someone's trying to kill me!"**

**He hesitated for a minute, then said in a deep voice, "I'll be right back."**

**He left me there standing in dirty, muddy clothes for twenty minutes then it happened…I was knocked unconscious.**

**10:56PM **

**I woke up in a dark basement that looked like a chamber. At first I figured that he was bringing me to shelter, and then I saw that the door was locked with a keypad. He kidnapped me, ME! I was so pissed off! He didn't come back until an hour later with clothes and food. **

"**Why am I here? Why would you kidnap me…"**

"**Shut Up!" I stood there shocked. He tossed me a bandana and said, "If you want to go home, put that on and don't say a word."**

**11:44PM**

**We were walking for about an hour. I was exhausted! He finally told me to stop and take off the bandana. I took off the bandana and stood in a room similar to what looked like a cave. There was also another man and woman. **

**They both walked up to me and said, "Are you Allison DiLaurentis?"**

"**Yes…?"**

"**Good." Then, the man turned to the creepy guy who brought me here…**

"**Good job, Ronny. Maybe you'll get that bonus after all. Allison, you're going to call this your new home for a while…" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback: "Allison just got kidnapped and she has no idea where she is…"This is part two of my story. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I need some feedback. Again, I DON'T OWN THE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, JUST THE ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS!**

**12:18AM Day two of "Disappearance"**

**The guy, "Ronny", left me with the other two creepy people and they somehow tied me up when I wasn't looking. The woman, I now know her name is Renee', pushed towards the couch and started screaming in my face. Who knew that such a little person could be SO loud! She said the rules that go on here.**

"**NO SCREAMING, NO FIGHTING, NO COMPLAINING!" *Blah, blah, blah.* **

**The man, I now know his name is Jonathan, said to sleep here and if I tried to escape they'll kill me. How could I sleep after everything that's happened? **

"**I'm not tired."**

**Oh, really?"**

"**Really."**

**He punched me. Hard. Afterwards, I was out like a light.**

**5:23AM **

**What do they want from me? I asked myself that same question minute after minute that night. The couch was cold, there was creaking coming from the ceiling, and I was starving! Finally, Renee' came downstairs to check on me…**

"**Allison…are you okay?"**

"**Why do you care? What do you want from me? Why am I…"**

"**Listen, this was not my idea! It was all Jonathan, I'm just his little sidekick in all of this."**

"**Why's he doing this?"**

"**I don't know why."**

**I could tell she was lying, because when I asked her to find out for me, she lied and said it was late and that people would get suspicious. **

"**Who else is here?"**

"**Oh… they're nobody."**

"**What are you all going to do?"**

**She was silent for a minute, and said, "I'm going to sleep now, and so should you. But just remember, whatever Jonathan says goes, Okay?"**

"**Okay."**

**And just like that she was gone, and I was how I felt for the last two days…alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took me almost an eternity to write this chapter! I've been really busy with everything, and nearly forgot about this…however it probably left you guys a good cliffhanger, right? =-) So, in the last chapter, Alison talked to Renee' about getting out of her "prison". Like before, I don't own Pretty Little Liars, only the additional characters!**

**7:30AM Day two of "Disappearance"**

**He's coming after me…**

"**NO!" **

**Is that me?**

"**Jason, don't!"**

**Suddenly there was a huge crashing sound. I remember this scene; it was when Jason pushed me down the stairs when I was fifteen…after I had learned his secret. He really wasn't getting high with his friends, J.T., Ian, Nicolas, and Ronny; he was watching sex tapes and getting drunk most of the time. Jason was so pissed off when I found out, and he pushed me down the stairs. I don't remember much after that moment, I do know that I was rushed to the hospital. When I woke up, Jason was there. He said, **

"**If you tell anyone; mom, your friends, or anybody, you're dead! And I won't make things easy for you."**

**Then, I woke up for real this time.**

**8:35AM**

**I have no idea why I was thinking about that accident. Wait…Ronny! Ronny was one of Jason's friends! Why would he be doing this? All of a sudden, the door opened and Jonathan came in. He had a camera in one hand, and a cell phone in another…MY CELL PHONE! **

"**What's the camera for?" I asked.**

**Renee' came in the room wearing some lingerie that made her look like she had gained a few pounds. She came over to Jonathan and started making out with him. It was then that I saw the bed in the corner. I've seen a lot of things, but there's no way I'm watching them have sex right in front of me! I got up (and I was really quiet) and left them. Outside was Ronny. Even though I was scared out of my mind because I don't know what he'll do to me, I asked him straight out if he knew Jason DiLaurentis. **

"**I knew him when he was violent," he said without hesitation.**

"**There was a time when he wasn't like that," I said, "he used to be playful and happy all the time. I would always see him with a smile!"**

**After admitting this to him I started crying. Not only was it because it was the sad truth; I just wish it were true again. I wasn't just admitting it to Ronny, but I was admitting it to myself. **

"**Jason was a pretty cool guy until he turned sixteen. He would go out with his friends all night and come home either high or drunk. Then he got arrested for a ton of things I wish he didn't do. After mom took his license away, he'd ask me if I'd get his "stuff" for him. They were in boxes, so I didn't know what they were until I walked in his room one day, and saw exactly what he was doing…with you and his friends"**

**Ronny looked as if he knew what I was saying.**

"**I'm really sorry for what we did to him. If Jonathan and I had known…"**

"**What does he have to do with anything?"**

"**He was there…you know, J.T."**

**A flashback came before me, when he was in Jason's room hiding behind his laptop, him staring me down when Ronny kidnapped me, him bringing a camera in the room filming him and Renee'. He was J.T.! He was filming Renee' without her knowing…and now I think I'm next!**


End file.
